Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to web real time communication (WebRTC) and, in particular, some embodiments may relate to security aspects of WebRTC clients' access to the internet protocol (IP) multimedia subsystem (IMS).
Description of the Related Art
The internet protocol (IP) multimedia subsystem (IMS) is an architectural framework for delivering IP multimedia services. In order to facilitate integration with the Internet, IMS uses internet engineering task force (IETF) protocols, such as session initiation protocol (SIP), when possible. IMS is designed to assist in the access of voice and multimedia applications from wireless terminals or devices.
Web Real Time Communication (WebRTC) is a new technology that enables real-time communication from a client's web browser by executing Javascript code downloaded from a suitable server. 3GPP has started activities to standardize the access to the IMS from WebRTC clients.